Furihata the fallen omega
by trash-kawa
Summary: In this word there is no longer any humans, they've been gone for more than six hundred years. They mutated into Lycanthrope and there is a class system. Alphas, Beta, Omegas. Each class has three types but what will happen with there is suddenly a four type for omegas. The Fallen Alphas. (smut later on)


**so this is a restart of "Finding " and it does have some changes and more details, hope you like~! btw sorry for any grammar mistakes and I did try to make it to 8k but I only got to 5k Dx**

 **Disclaimer- I have never owned Kuroko no Basket and never will.**

-owo-

A&B-Alpha, Brave, Are stronger than all the types except they aren't the smartest of the bunch, so they can be tricked by the Scientists and if a King/Queen can find their weak points they can be defeated by them. Betas in their pack are mostly Soldiers, most of the time their mates turn out to be Healers. Careers for the Brave's are the military or police force, or FBI... Anything that will make them active since they get more cranky if they sit behind a desk all day, Also they are the captains of sports most of the time. (That's why Aomine sleeps in class all the time sadly)

A&S- Alpha, Scientist, the don't have the body strength like a Brave and a Soldier does have a chance to beat them. They use their brain to trick the Brave's into not fighting them most of the time, King/Queen can beat them easily since they are hard to trick. Betas in their pack are mostly Learners, most of the time their mates turn out to be Angels. Careers is in technology, research, and creating things, also at times historians, at times they are the coaches in sports (which is strange since they're not good at it but they are good at predicting what to do). For example the CEO of Sony is a Scientists.

A&K or A8Q- Alpha, King/Queen, they are stronger than a Scientists and are almost equal the intelligence (there are some people who lack in this since.. have you seen some of the politicians?) It's rather hard to fool most of the Kings/Queens (but there are those rare ones that make you wonder if they should have come out a brave.. not that braves are completely dumb...) They can beat a Brave if they combine their intelligence and strength to find the weak points. Betas in their pack are mostly Royals, most of the time they search for a mate who is a Rabbit since it is in their best interest to have someone beside them who can help in politics. Careers is in politics, if an Alpha who is King is born into a royal line they are the next to be the Kings/Queens (which has caused a lot of conflict in the families buttt we will get to that maybe) most of the time presidents and prime ministers are Kings/Queens.

B&S- Beta, Soldier have the body strength to defeat a Scientist (can not defeat a Rabbit) are actually a bit smarter than they are given credit but not as smart as a Learner or a Royal. Their Alpha is, most of the time, a Brave, their mates are commonly a Learner. Career is in athletics, military or in anything in which will make them feel alive. (They can actually withstand classes so they are tutors to their alphas at times)

B&L- Beta, Learner has no body strength but does have the smarts to confuse a Brave and a Royal can't outsmart them. Their alpha is, most of the time, a Scientists, their mates are with either three classes of beta. Career in Technology, research, and support in creating things. At times they are assistant coaches in sports.

B&R- Beta, Royal has the body strength to put up a fight with a Soldier, has the brain to challenge a Learner. Their alpha is, most of the time, a King/Queen, their mates is most of the time with all three but they try for Learners most of the time. Career in politics, If born into a royal family and there is not alpha among the children of the king then they will be the ones next in like.

O&H- O, Healer. Has the power to use their stamina* of their beast to heal people emotionally and/or physically. Just by standing near someone they give out a scent which makes many alphas relax, always works on braves. Their mate is, most of the time, a Brave. Career is in the medical field or in the school system.

O&A- Omega, Angel. Most commonly knows as the fallen angels since with the soft features there is a wicked personality beneath (aka they are rather childish), even though it has been proven though many research of surveys scientists still fall in love with them and mate with them. Career is in acting, modeling, and chiefs since they actually are rather good at cooking. Their mates are, most of the time, Scientists.

O&R- Omega, Rabbits. Most commonly known as the wild omegas, they are strong enough to put up a fight with a brave and a King/Queen (equal to the strength of a King/Queen) and are as smart as a Learner. A few do not mate but those that do usually end up with a King/Queen. Their choice of career is spread out, but there are more Rabbits in business or so research from Rabbit Career choices 2012 says.

*Stamina- strength of their beast, there is actually a limit to it and there is a limit to how helpful it can be for one, most of the time when it is not used it just pours out of the person making the scent they give out. For omega to smell like betas their stamina is still pouring out, but the scent is just different.

-HEATS-

• Starts when an omega is usually in college (around 18-20 will be when the first heat appears) it is unusual if it were to happen under 18 or above 20 but there have been cases of late first heats, or early first heats.

• The bond mark can only happen when the knot is formed and on the neck gland* (It is only a slight bump on the neck that can be hidden easily, but when the mark is made the teeth will always be visible, the only way for it to disappear is to break the bond or if the alpha dies.)

• Neck gland is located most of the time on the left.

• The heat usually last for 5 days without an alpha to help them through it, 2-3 days if there is one. The heat can stop early if the omega gets pregnant.

… **... (●ω●)** **ノ** **...**

"Kou... Kou come on dear, you need to wake up.." Marie sighed as she looked at her sleeping child who acted as if he was dead. "KOU WAKE UP!" By yelling the sleeping omega was startled awake and jumped off his bed and face planted onto the floor. Whimpers and groans that were meant to bring out the omega protectiveness of Marie only made her sigh "It's your own fault. Your food is ready so get dressed and come downstairs." With that she left Kouki's room, not even bothering to help her child up off the floor.

Kouki rubbed the back of his neck as he got up from the floor and looked at the clock. Eyes widen and looked to his bed wondering if he could go back to sleep and at least get five more minutes of sleep since his mother seemed to want to wake him an hour earlier than his alarm clock.

His morning was the simple routine for any omega, he put on his slick underwear protection (It is actually illegal in Japan for omegas to not use the underwear since if they suddenly are dripping wet from their ass in public that will put them in danger and bring out the beast in a unbonded alpha) next he grabbed the make-up brush and placed the scentless powdered onto his neck to stop his scent from being intoxicating to unbonded alpha, then he opened his closet to take out his black jacket uniform that had a O&R sewed on to identify himself as an Omega and a Rabbit. The brunette always wondered why he was the enforced everyone to have their statues sewed onto their clothes, it was only in school and rather dumb if anyone asked him. He shook his head then went onto his routine of combing what he can of his hair and going down to eat the food his mom made for him.

At the diner table it was only his father and himself but he can hear his mom moving around upstairs preparing herself for work, where she worked was unknown to to him (strange right?) but he always assumed that she was a nurse since she had the same strange uniform as Gin (his father).

"I got an email for your AP evolution history. You better do that project I expect to see that your homework is done before you play your video games" Gin said as he finished his rice and looked up to see his son pale face.

"Ye-Yes dad.." Furihata actually was hoping to give them the slip on the stupid project, since everyone knew the evolution process since kindergarten, they just always found to explain it in more detail with more difficult words. He got up and went to the sink to wash his dish then ran up stairs to brush his teeth. Whenever he came back downstairs he noticed that his parents left him and now he knew the reason that he was woken up so early, he'll have to walk to school once again.

… **...** **【・ヘ・** **?** **】** **...**

Fun Facts~!

The omega slick underwear was actually funded by an Alpha since his crush, who was yet to be his mate, was teased from having stained her pants in her pre-heat.

The Japan School system has a strict label in clothing so no Alpha can sneak his/her way into an Omega locker room, Betas didn't need it at first but it was later enforced since betas were being paid to take pictures of the Omegas, now every rank has their own locker rooms.

The powder used by Furihata is meant to be used always since an omega in public with that powder will appear like a beta, it hides the bond gland on the neck and most of their scent. The perfume was made by the same person who made the powder, who was an omega, just to give out the scent of a beta.

… **... (●ω●)** **ノ** **...**

 **SEIRIN HIGH SCHOOL**

AP evolution history... There were a few things about the class that made Kouki annoyed.

1\. He was forced to take the AP class because his parents wanted it to look good in his resume, even though he was going to go into the Seirin college since they had a lot of classes he was interested as well many of his friends are there or are going there.

2\. The homework for the class was too much (He had to write a ten page essay about the evolution war!*)

3\. The teacher always picked on him when he was drifting into a daydream, it was like she knew when to call him out to embarrass him.

But Kagami and Kuroko took the class with him and it was amazing that the teacher let them group into three people for the project, which consisted of six letters (per person) at least a page long as well a power point of how they will survive if they lived in the past when Takashi* let out the mutation for them to breath in.

Furihata was drifting away wanting the class to end since it was right before lunch. The brunette didn't notice the blue eyes staring at him. Kuroko sighed and raised his hand to flick Furihata on the forehead.

"Kou-can please pay attention when I'm explaining the project." The Scientist said.

"A-Ah sorry Tetsu-kun.." The Rabbit blushed from the embarrassment of drifting into a daydream when his friend was trying to help him. He smiled at Kuroko. (Which caused the alpha's heart to quicken, but shh that's a secret) Kuroko turned to Kagami, who was staring down at his phone with an annoyed expression but a blush was visible.

"Taiga-kun I know your love life is sparking but can you please pay attention, Alex has your father's phone number and you wouldn't want him to know that your grades are slipping because of an alpha.." His voice sounded emotionless but both Furihata and Kagami can sense the hint of amusement.

"Oi I have a B+ in this class and I was paying attention.. You where erm explaining that we should write the letters with the three of us as friends back then." Kagami grinned proud of himself that he got it right.

"Alright.. anyways I think it will be easier for us to do it in japan and to already know each other now we will just need to create some people to be acquainted with. Since I'm a Scientist my rapid change will be the ability to remember even the smallest of things and have trouble to be around my best friends since both of you are omegas and back then there was no powder to make your scent less intoxicating." Kuroko said as he wrote it down on his notebook.

"A-Alright then I'll have difficulties staying calm around you since Rabbits in the past were very guarded around Alphas since their scent seems to attract a lot of unwanted attention. I'll also be stronger than I'm used to, I'm pretty sure that if I was human I'll be rather weak, but now that I'm a Rabbit I have a fighting chance" Furihata said as he wrote it down then looked at his arms wondering if they would be thinker if he was a human, most likely.

"Hmm.. Everyone around me will become healthier and I will start to have a need to help people. I won't really have difficulties being around Kuroko since he doesn't give out the helpless scent that healers were drawn to in the past." Kagami said as he looked at his phone seeing that he received mail, Kuroko took it before he can check it.

"Is that it? It seems easy, but a waste of time" Furihata sighed since he could easily make up 6 letters but wondered what was the point.

"It is and a lot of things we had to do for this class is a waste of time since it's AP for a reason." Kuroko said calmly while eying Furihata's neck that was on display since he was leaning back in his chair. A chuckle to his left made him turn to look at Kagami, who was giving him an 'I know what you're looking at' look. "Remember Kou-kun tomorrow will be the meeting at Rakuzan district, in the cafeteria." the meeting was kinda like a dance of sorts, it was the weekend before the winter cup and it's been going on for 6 years. Furihata was given the honor's of being the captain of the basketball team, with Kuroko as vice-captain. At this meeting the Captains give speeches about how their team is honored to play in the winter cup and how they won't easily be defeated and such. There was going to be about 12 basketball teams at the meeting and it was really just a party before they have to be serious in the tournaments. Each person who attended had to bring snacks of sorts, so the people hosting didn't have to waste all their money.

"Ahhh I need to go and buy a soda or something" Furihata straighten up on his seat.

"I also need to, and I'm pretty sure Kagami forgot as well, we should all go to a store nearby." Kuroko said as he turned to look at Kagami who nodded, he knew his best friend too well.

… **...** **【・ヘ・** **?** **】** **...**

History time! (Part one) -I did say this is a long war-

The evolution war, one of the many names for this war, lasted for 19 years. During this time the effect of the mutation made people smarter or stronger, some both. Each country was rapidly creating weapons, having more soldiers in their army, getting healthier. The Alphas and Omegas where producing children like they can handle all of them, even males which shocked the Catholic church!

During this war the Church was losing supporters fast since many people thought they have become immortals.

The county's leaders thought that since they were immortals the should conquer as much land as they can. (This was two decades later, meaning many counties now had a first generation born alphas and betas in their army) England was the first to make a move, they attacked Spain. Spain formed an alliance with France whenever this rapid change happen in hopes that they won't be attacked by their neighbor, since they just came out of a two year civil war (They now had a new royal family, A Alpha Queen by the name Cielo De La Cruz)

France supplied Spain with their army and the both of them made all of England's troops die in Spain's land or became prisoners, who were later sold into slavery. The omega Healers that wherewith the troops were sold to the highest bitters and a few were forced into bonds, some were set free and a few actually fell in love with their owners.

England's Navy was powerful and they had an alliance with Germany who supplied them warships that was a new creation their scientists made. Germany and Russia created an Alliance with each other, two years later England made and Alliance with Russia. Their Alliance was called "The Royal Threes" TRT (only for four years, they gain more counties). During the Two years France and Spain explored in the new world and created an Alliance with Italy, Turkey, Japan, and China. This bigger alliance was called "Global loyalty"

… **... (●ω●)** **ノ** **...**

 **RAKUZAN HIGH SCHOOL**

 _So boring.._ Akashi thought as he looked down at the novel his teacher has assigned that class. It was in English and many people were having trouble with it, sucks that everyone in his class was an Alpha and most of them were Brave's. Rakuzan was one of the few private schools that does that, have classes by ranks. There were only two classes in which he was around an Omega, Athletic class that he has next period and lunch. He wondered for a moment why they had the separation system, Seirin didn't have it. The thought of that school made him think of the basketball captain.

Furihata Kouki.

His first few meetings with the omega made him think lowly of the other, but when he heard that the other presented as a Rabbit he started to pay closer attention. He started to think that the other was adorable, with the way he could easily be taken by surprise.. How the other blushed all the way into his shirt, it made him wonder what was under that shirt. He wondered if his skin is as soft as it looked. From his close attention he also noticed that there was another pair of eyes set on the omega, cold blue eyes that noticed his as well. Kuroko Tetsuya. He took out his phone, since he already read the whole novel and did the essay he could just lay back and relax, he scrolled through his contacts and texted Kuroko.

 **Akashi-** Kouki is 18 now. I will court him and I know you will try to do so as well, but no this I will gain his heart.

He locked his phone and looked out the window to see Hayama waving up at him. He waved back and remembered that Hayama had two free class periods before having to go back to take one more class in the university. Getting up he asked to be dismissed early and his teacher lets him, many of his teachers for some reason fear him. Going down the stairs he saw Hayama waiting for him outside the doors and the other hugged him.

"Akashi-kun! Guess what happen to me~" Hayama stepped back from the Alpha before he was pushed away.

"From your scent I already know. Only took you two years." Akashi said while his nostrils flared, the scent of another Alpha was rather clear and he already knew who the other was courting. He had no interest in Hayama but his Alpha still felt threatened from the strong scent of an unbonded Alpha that he doesn't know. The King got used to it though, and wondered for a second why it took two years for Hayama to tie down the unbonded King, it might have been because he was an Angel.

"I know, but it was worth the wait the sex was aw-" He was cut off his sentence when an arm snaked around his shoulder, turning around he noticed it was Reo.

"I doubt Sei-kun will want to hear about your sex life." Reo said with a smile that will make many omegas squeal, it only made Hayama stare at him.

"BUTTTT! I need to tell someone how it felt after two years of rejection from Miyaji. You know the strange thing is that he was only motivated to make a move since I smelled so much like you." Hayama said, neither of them noticed that Akashi was no longer paying attention since he was looking down at his phone.

 **Kuroko-** I know that, after all I was at his party, I won't be defeated that easily.

"Hmm must have been from me sleeping with you since I was too drunk to go to my own bed. Ohhhh did I scent you to much?" Reo laughed and poked the other on the cheek "You must have smelled like you came fresh out of a sex marathon huh? I do remember having a sex dream, but not with you it was with that.. I forgot who it was with. hm."

"Ewww, you were having a sex dream while sleeping in the same bed as I" Hayama made a grossed out face, but it didn't last long since he laughed "Oh well I got myself and Alpha because of your scenting. You should have seen his eyes, they turn red and he growled out 'Mine' and I thought that only happen in movies." He turned to look at Akashi and let out a whine "Akashi-kunn are you even listening?"

 **Akashi-** I won't underestimate you again Kuroko, and I won't go easy when its about my potential mate.

Akashi looked back at his former teammates "Should I really listen to your weird story? Remember don't go easy on the team I need them to actually achieve something or I won't fill out the form for the extra credits."

"Yes sirr~!" Hayama joked as he did a poor excuse of a salute. Akashi could sense that they will get more annoying in any moment so he toned them out as they walked into the locker room.

The King was right, about them being more annoying, since Reo was joking around with Hayama whenever the other took off his shirt "Oh might it seems like you've been attacked by a wild dog. Hm I didn't know that my scent will make him that possessive, much better I didn't think it will even affect him."

"Yeah, well it seems while you were dreaming away you bite my neck there four times and I had small hickies!" Hayama yelled and Akashi searched for his headphones since he will rather not hear them arguing while he did his warm ups.

"So that was where that disgusting taste came from?" Reo said with a curious face.

Hayama gasped and stuck out his tongue "I taste like the heavens so you should be honored that you got to taste my neck"

"If I didn't know both of you I would have thought that you guys were flirting" Akashi said in an emotionless tone as he looked to his side to see their reaction. It shocked them and made them blush, now he can have some peace and quite.

… **...** **【・ヘ・** **?** **】** **...**

 **where everyone is at currently** (or all the characters I can remember will appear, tbh I went into the wiki and picked people that might appear.)

A&B- Ryouta Kise, Daiki Aomine, Atsushi Murasakibara, Teppei Kiyoshi, Kousuke Wakamatsu, Reo Mibuchi

A&S- Shintarou Midorima, Tetsuya Kuroko, Rinnosuke Mitobe, Masako Araki

A&K or A8Q- Seijūrou Akashi, Kiyoshi Muyaji, Shoichi Imayoshi, Satsuki Momoi , Alexandra Garcia, Shuuzou Nijimura,

B&S- Shun Izuki, Koichi Kawahara, Hiroshi Fukuda, Kenichi Okamura

B&L- Yoshinori Susa, Kensuke Fukui,

B&R- Taisuke Outsubo, Shinsuke Kimura, Yuuya Miyaji, Wei Liu, Eikichi Nebuya

O&H- Shinji Koganei, Kagami Taiga, Chihiro Mayuzumi

O&A- Kazunari Takao, Ryou Sakurai, Riko Aida, Kotarou Hayama

O&R- Kouki Furihata, Junpei Hyuuga, Yukio Kasamatsu, Tatsya Himuro, Shougo Haizaki

 **Who is already mated?** (or are already planning to mate)

Shougo Haizaki/Shuuzou Nijimura (early first heat)

Junpei Hyuuga/Teppei Kiyoshi (first heat happen when 18)

Ryou Sakurai/Shoichi Imayoshi (no first heat yet)

Yukio Kasamatsu/Kise Ryouta Kise (currently in the first heat)

Takao Kazunari/Shintarou Midorima (no first heat yet)

Riko Aida/Satsuki Momoi (no first heat yet)

Kotarou Hayama/Kiyoshi Muyaji (are discussing it)

Kagami Taiga/Daiki Aomine (are courting)

… **... (●ω●)** **ノ** **...**

 **AKASHI CORP REASERCH BUIDLING**

"Three of the omegas we had tested on became a Fallen Alpha, but Mr. Kasamatsu is the only one we have in the lab. Why is this?" A man with a rough voice said making Marie roll her eyes.

"Do all Akashi's sneak up on people? Your wife used to always do that" Marie said then bit her bottom lip since she slipped up, no one talks about his wife. May she rest in peace.

"It's in our Genes" Vergil Akashi said as he ignored the last comment the woman made "You didn't answer my question."

"Shougo Haizaki and Junpei Hyuuga already had Alphas in which they had intercourse with. Yukio Kasamatsu _was_ a virgin whenever his parents told him to come to us. During his heat he asked us to call in his Alpha, Kise Ryouta. We turned off the cameras whenever he entered so we won't get sued, your welcome." Marie said then turn to smile at them before looking back at the computer and turned changed the screen to show the heart monitor of Kise and Kasamatsu and the level of hormones being let out.

"As you can see that they are currently doing their seventh round. It seems that a Fallen has more stamina than we predicted. When they were sleeping we sent in a beta to give them food and almost got attacked by the Alpha so the protectiveness has increased since it is strange for an Alpha to feel threaten by a Beta."Gin said as he entered the room from an attached room. The door hissed as it blow cold air as it closed.

"Has your child.. Kouki was it? Has he shown any signs yet?" Vergil asked

"Yes he has I woke up around 2 in the morning to see him sleep walking with blacked out eyes and blue pupils" Marie said and without knowing her expression turned to worries and her scent caused both the Alphas to want to help her, Gin patted her back.

"We will need to bring in the two we weren't able to care for and see how their mating is." Vergil said then turned heading for the door before turning to say "Bring in all the parents as well, we need to tell them that our predictions are coming true as well Gin you and Marie will need to go to the government to start the lock-down." with that he left.

… **...** **【・ヘ・** **?** **】** **...**

 **Akashi corp**

One of the oldest companies in the world, existed even before the mutation.

• There is over 300 buildings in Japan that they control, consisting of hotels and health care centers.

• Rakuzan district school is controlled by Akashi corp and the Aunt of Akashi is the Principal.

• The Government is sponsored by Akashi corps donations and the Emperor is married to an Akashi, has three kids and their last names are Akashi's (Emperor is a Healer, Worldwide the first last name is of the Alpha's family name.)

• Their company supplies weaponry to Japan without charge, charges America, England, France, India.

• Their company consists of Weapon research and creation, evolution research, medicine, Education, Food health.

• The short name is A corp, many people who dislike the company call it Asshole corps.

• The company never gets in trouble since their official offices are in Japan and the government won't try since their weapons are given to them for free and their crime rate is low since the weapons they are given make police work easier without killing someone.

… **... (●ω●)** **ノ** **...**

 **MAIN GATES OF SEIRIN**

"Kagami do not tell him anything, please. I will confess when I am ready" Kuroko said and glanced at the taller man.

"Fine but I was just saying I can help you" Kagami grumbled.

"Help with what?" Furihata asked when he ran up to them and stared at Kagami who had a shocked face.

"Help me pick on the food we are going to get. I'm not sure what to pick out." Kuroko lied without even stuttering.

"Ahh well I'm getting a 24 pack of Coke or something." Furihata shrugged since he knew that last time not many people brought beverages.

"hm." Kuroko said as the three of them walked out of the school premises. He glanced at Furihata who was talking about a video game with Kagami, who seemed to be playing the same game. The Rabbits voice was relaxing and he leaned closer to Furihata who was walking in the middle of him and Kagami. The Alpha was on the left side of the Rabbit and his eyes trailed from his face to his neck looking for the gland, which was covered up by the powder many omegas used.

All Kuroko can think about was that he was not going to lose, he was the first to fall in love with Furihata even before he knew that he presented as a Rabbit. He wondered if Akashi wanted Furihata for the Rabbit title, he hoped not since if he did lose he wanted Furihata to be with someone who loved him as much as he loved him.

-owo-

 **so you what did you think? Hope it was good and not boring this is technically the introductions so there is some boring stuff, a lot of boring stuff I bet. I will make the next chapter more interesting and their might be smut? Idk but it won't be of the main ships it will be of the minor ships, I might just make a one-shot for it... wellllll till next time which I hope is this week~! please tell me if I made any mistakes since I could miss stuff as always..**


End file.
